Strawberries
by heyho
Summary: GKM fill for first time anal sex. "Santana slides her hands up from her girlfriend's ass to cup her face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I want to do this baby. Just, slowly okay?""


Soo, this is a fill for this prompt;

"Brittany catches Santana watching anal porn but pretends she didn't and then when she tries to discuss anal sex later on, Santana completely freaks out saying that she never wants to try it. Britt realises that Santana is just nervous and slowly convinces her to try it. Maybe she involves some assplay in their regular sexytimes, maybe she lets Santana try assplay on her. Either way, Santana eventually admits she wants Brittany to fuck her ass so they take it slowly and it's sweet but still really hot."

Ended up being more hot than sweet and slow, but oh well, I hope somebody will enjoy it lol.

* * *

STRAWBERRIES

Some things never really change, Santana muses as she listens to her girlfriend clattering around in the bathroom while she lies sprawled out on the bed, completely naked.

She has a vague memory of sometime during Sophomore Year, when Berry was dating Jesse, saying that her motto for sex was to never say no. Of course, that was when she was vehemently denying she was a) a raging lesbian; and b) hopelessly in love with her best friend.

Even now that she's in a happy, stable and loving relationship with said best friend, she still never says no.

Only to Brittany that is.

And it's more she can't say no, rather than doesn't say no.

_This was a terrible analogy_, Santana thinks. Thankfully, Brittany distracts her from her strange thoughts when she bounds back through her bedroom door.

"Found it San!" She exclaims, looking far too innocent and adorable for someone wearing nothing except a harness with an eight inch dildo attached to it, and holding a bottle of strawberry flavored lube that she intends on using to fuck her girlfriend in the ass.

Santana gulps at the sight.

Her girlfriend naked never fails to turn her on, and her girlfriend naked except for a strap on has the same effect.

Brittany bounces over to the bed, sets the lube down on her bedside cabinet, and then pounces on Santana. Santana barely has time to react before Brittany's knees are nudging her thighs apart so she can settle between them, the strap-on brushing against her center. Santana fights back a groan as the thought of the last time they had used the strap-on jumped into her mind. She had barely been able to walk the next day; Brittany had fucked her so hard.

Santana opens her eyes to find Brittany smiling down at her, their faces about an inch apart.

"Hi." Brittany smiles.

"Hey." Santana grins goofily up at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." Brittany's sweet smile morphs quickly into a seductive smirk and she leans down to press her lips against Santana's before she can even respond.

Santana moans, and Brittany takes the opportunity to slide her tongue into Santana's mouth and against her tongue. They kiss heatedly for a few minutes, Santana pulling away and gasping for breath after Brittany sucking on her tongue sends shockwaves down to between her legs.

Brittany, who seems to have a much bigger lung capacity than Santana, brushes a few kisses across Santana's jaw, before kissing and nibbling her way down her neck. She pauses at Santana's pulse point, sucking hard until a faint bruise begins to bloom. Brittany's hands slide up to cover Santana's tits, squeezing and massaging them until her nipples are rock hard.

Licking and kissing her way over Santana's collarbone and across her chest, Brittany runs her tongue over a nipple, before wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard, flicking her tongue against it at the same time. Her other hand abandons squeezing Santana's breast for just rubbing and pulling at her nipple.

Santana can barely think straight by this point, and is trying to stifle at least a few of the moans and whimpers coming out her mouth. She tangles her hands in Brittany's hair and tugs her back up to smash their lips together.

"Please." She mumbles against her girlfriend's lips, hoping Brittany isn't in the teasing mood today. Which is a ridiculous thought, because Brittany is _always_ in a teasing mood. She guesses she has a certain porn website to thank for this sudden increase, even by their standards, in their sex life. Her eyes shut subconsciously as Brittany's hand drift down her body.

/

"_What are you doing?"_

_Santana almost falls off her bed from the shock of hearing her girlfriend's voice. She frantically tries to tug her bed sheets up to cover herself at the same time as she tries to slam the laptop shut. Of course, shutting the laptop doesn't stop the exaggerated moans from blasting out the speakers, so realizing this can't get any worse, Santana quickly opens the laptop, exits the window and shuts it down. Glancing up at Brittany, she isn't surprised to find her looking confused._

"_San?"_

"_Porn, Britt, I was watching porn. I thought you were at your grandma's tonight." Santana grimaces at the thought of discussing Brittany's grandma while she was naked, and still very much turned on._

"_She drank too much and fell asleep again. Mom dropped me off here on our way back. I know you were watching porn San, and before you tell me to forget it I saw what kind it was."_

_Santana feels most of the blood drain from her flushed cheeks. She hadn't even meant to click on that link; her hand had genuinely just slipped. But somehow, she ended up on a website dedicated to anal lesbian sex, and she was curious._

_She'd never tried anal, never really given it any thought. She'd rather have died than let a guy back there, and Brittany had never mentioned wanting to try it_

_But she'd decided to watch one video to sate her curiosity, and then five videos later she was dripping wet._

_And then Brittany had interrupted._

_And now Brittany probably thought she was gross._

"_It was the wrong video Britt, I didn't want to see that, I don't want to do that at all. Just forget about it alright?" She hopes Brittany doesn't see through the lie, which is ridiculous, because Brittany can always tell when she's lying, but Brittany at least drops it._

_Of course, it doesn't stay dropped for long._

_A few days later, Brittany's lips are pressed against Santana's chest while her fingers run through Santana's soaked folds._

"_San, baby, you're so, so wet." Brittany whimpers against Santana's tits. Santana groans in response, angling her hips and pushing down in an attempt to get Brittany's fingers inside of her again._

_However, due to Santana being ridiculously wet and Brittany being her usual over eager self, Brittany's fingers slip further than intended and end up pressed against the tight ring of muscles of Santana's asshole._

_Santana freezes, and then looks down at the girl below her. Brittany is also frozen, but she hasn't moved her fingers, and Santana swears her eyes are a shade darker than they were before._

_Brittany licks her lips nervously. "San…"_

_Santana knows what Brittany wants to ask. She buries her head into Brittany's neck and gives a quick contemplation to the idea._

_Since Brittany walked in on her, she hadn't been able to get the idea out her head. She wants to try anal. She wants Brittany to fuck her in the ass. But she's nervous. She's heard that it hurt, and there were a few horror stories about people losing control of their bowels._

_But she trusts Brittany, who clearly wanted to try it, and who would never hurt her, and who would stop if Santana asked._

"_San?" Brittany starts again, but Santana cuts her off._

"_Do it." Turning her head to press a kiss to Brittany's neck, she drags her lips up to her girlfriend's ear. "I want to try it Britt. I want you to fuck me. In the ass." She thrusts her hips down for good measure, and feels more than hears the moan shudder through Brittany at her words._

_"Wait, I-" Brittany freezes. "I just, I'm really nervous Britt. I don't want it to hurt."_

_Brittany nudges Santana's head with her chin until she looks up and the two girls are staring at each other._

"_I'd never hurt you Santana, you know that. I want to try it as well, but if it hurts tell me and I'll stop okay?" Santana nods, then moans as Brittany leans up and starts pressing kisses along her neck._

_The fingers at her ass move back down, and without warning Brittany plunges two fingers deep into Santana's soaked pussy. Santana whimpers as Brittany pulls them back out and moves back to her ass._

_She doesn't entirely know the logistics of anal sex, but she's pretty sure she's wet enough that there's enough for Brittany to use as lube._

_Brittany runs her soaked fingers over the hole, before slowly pressing one finger in. Santana is surprised she doesn't come on the spot, it feels so good._

_Brittany slowly thrusts her single finger in and out, and Santana can feel the tension in her stomach getting tighter with each push._

_After one particularly harsh thrust inside, Brittany pulls out and pushes back in with two fingers, hard. Santana shrieks and drops her head into Brittany's neck, whimpering and moaning as Brittany pushes her fingers in and out of her._

"_God you're so tight Santana, you're so hot, this is so hot. Come for me baby, I want you to come." Brittany brushes the thumb of her other hand over Santana's clit as she whimpers into Santana's ear, and Santana falls apart with a loud scream of Brittany's name, along with a few Spanish curses._

/

Santana is broken out of her _very_ nice trip down memory lane by Brittany pulling back from her and reaching over to grab the lube. Santana's nerves instantly make an appearance as Brittany opens in a pours a huge amount all over the strap-on.

Thank God her parents are away for another week, her entire room is going to stink of strawberries now. Brittany tosses the lube behind her and leans back over Santana.

"How do you want to do this baby?" She asks sweetly, running her thumb along Santana's cheekbone.

Santana can't really think straight with her naked, strap-on wearing girlfriend pressed against her, and doesn't understand what Brittany means. "Like, doggy-style, or like this, or do you want to be on top?" Brittany asks, seeing the confusion on Santana's face.

"Oh, uh, this is fine."

Brittany pouts down at her. "Are you sure you want to do this San? We don't have to."

Santana slides her hands up from her girlfriend's ass to cup her face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I want to do this baby. Just, slowly okay?"

Brittany nods excitedly, deepening the kiss and pushing her tongue past Santana's lips.

She runs her right hand down Santana's body and pushes two fingers into her wet center. Santana's back arches, not expecting that, and a moan rips its way out of her mouth. Brittany thrusts her fingers in and out, before running them down to Santana's ass, and pushing one finger in.

Santana moans and thrusts her hips up, letting Brittany know she can handle more. Brittany obliges and pushes another finger inside Santana's tight channel. Santana feels so full already, and can barely think straight, and when Brittany pushes a third finger inside her, she knows she's close already.

"Britt, baby, oh god I, I'm so fucking close, harder, baby, fuck me harder." She moans against her girlfriend's lips, then tries to glare at Brittany when she pulls her fingers out and leans back onto her haunches.

She's about to ask Brittany what the hell she thinks she's doing when the blond grabs hold of the strap on and positions it at Santana's entrance. She pushes the head in and Santana's eyes roll back in her head.

Their strap-on is _big._

She's not entirely sure if she's going to be able to take the whole thing or not. Brittany's lips appear by her ear and begin to whisper to her.

"Just relax baby, you can take it, I promise." Brittany presses another inch of the strap-on into Santana, who whimpers and squeezes her eyes shut.

The strap-on is _so _much bigger than Brittany's fingers, and it hurts.

Brittany continues to murmur sweet nothings into her girlfriend's ear as she eases more of the strap-on into Santana. When she's about halfway in, she starts to pull back, and then shallowly thrusts back into Santana.

Only about two inches of the strap-on are even moving inside Santana, but the pain of being stretched so much is quickly being replaced by pleasure. And oh God, it feels good.

"Britt, oh god, _fuck_, baby you feel _so_ fucking good." She gasps into her girlfriend's ear.

Brittany attaches her lips to Santana's pulse point and begins sucking, thrusting back into Santana slightly harder than she intends. Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist and her hands fall onto Brittany ass, urging her to slide inside her harder. Brittany complies, angling her hips and thrusting inside Santana until all eight inches of the strap-on are buried in Santana's ass.

Santana is already at the incoherent state of moaning; Brittany's name and a few swear words in both Spanish and English the only real words amongst her gasping and whimpering.

Brittany leans back again, grabbing hold of Santana's hips and tugging her towards her, so Santana's lower back is resting on Brittany's thighs. Santana briefly thinks she should maybe be a bit embarrassed since in this position Brittany can see _everything_, but forgets it as soon as Brittany starts pounding into her again.

A few more thrusts, and Brittany rolling her fingers across her clit, and Santana can feel her muscles clamping down on the strap-on deep inside her, and she screams Brittany's name as she comes hard.

In her post-orgasmic haze, she hears Brittany whimper her name as she follows Santana over the edge, her body jerking against Santana's. She feels Brittany slide the strap-on out of her, and winces. She is going to hurt tomorrow.

Brittany collapses next to her, then flings an arm across her chest and cuddles up to her.

"That was so hot. I don't think I've ever seen you come that hard San." She can feel Brittany smirk into her neck, and just rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms around her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Shut up Britt. I come hard every time we have sex. You're pretty good I guess."

"_Pretty _good?" Santana stifles a giggle at Brittany's indignant tone.

"Okay, fucking incredible. That better babe?" Santana laughs when she feels Brittany nod enthusiastically. Santana shifts slightly on the bed and winces at the twinge of pain. Yeah, she's definitely going to hurt tomorrow. She can feel her eyes slip shut as the post-orgasm sleepiness hits her.

"All I can smell is strawberries. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at one again without remembering this." Brittany mumbles from next to her. Santana giggles and agrees.

Making a mental note to also come up for another nickname for Berry, she lets herself succumb to sleep with her girlfriend cuddled into her arms


End file.
